My Choice
by freak.lolly
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang siswa SMA yang mencari pasangan hidupnya! / Len, kembaran Rin yang shota! / Mikuo, teman kecil sekaligus tetangga Rin dan Len / Kaito, pangeran biru menurut Rin / Chap2 updated!. Reviewnya ditunggu, minnasan.
1. 1: Kaito Shion

**My Choice**

_**Chapter 1 : Kaito Shion**_

**KuroVoca ©2012**

Disclaimer : Yamaha dan Crypton. Bukan punya Kuro :3

Chara : Kagamine Twins, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Mikuo, Hatsune Miku

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

WARNING : Humor gajadi, OOC (mungkin), typo(s).

A/N : Disini Mikuo bukan jadi kembarannya Miku. Tapi jadi tetangga sekaligus teman kecil Rin dan Len. Namanya juga diubah jadi Mikuo Hara.

.

**RinMikuo, RinKaito, RinLen!**

.

.

Rin Kagamine. 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA Vocaloid. Mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kagamine Len. Rambutnya yang kuning pendek hampir selalu dihiasi pita putih besar. Tubuhnya kecil, membuatnya selalu disangka anak SMP oleh orang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

.

"Rin!"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Rin!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan.

"KAGAMINE RIN!"

Kali ini yang dipanggil menyahut, "Hem... Len, kau mengganggu tidurku tahu!" omel Rin, menggeliat sedikit.

Len menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rin, "Rin! Hari ini kita ada upacara penerimaan siswa! Ayo bangun, jangan sampai kita telat lagi seperti waktu SMP!"

Rin bergumam tidak jelas.

"Rin! Bagaimana dengan niatmu mencari cowok?" dengus Len, teringat niat Rin saat upacara kelulusan kemarin.

Rin tiba-tiba terduduk hingga Len kaget, "Benar. Aku hampir saja lupa. Siap-siap, Len! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," Rin melesat ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya.

Len _sweatdrop_. Tidak disangka reaksi Rin sampai begitu, "Biarlah," Len mengendikkan bahunya.

.

.

"Len, kau bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" gerutu Rin saat melihat Len masih mengikat tali sepatunya, "Bisa-bisa kita telat!"

Len mendengus, "Yang bikin lama itu kau, Rin!" katanya, "kau tadi menyuruhku mempersiapkan barang-barangmu, hingga aku tidak sempat memakai sepatu!"

"Ya, ya... terserah kau saja! Oh ya, apa kau tahu, Len?" Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Benar-benar tidak mau disalahkan oleh kembarannya sendiri itu.

"Apa?" Len masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Apa kau tahu Mikuo di SMA mana?" tanya Rin, yang tiba-tiba teringat teman kecil sekaligus tetangga mereka.

Len terdiam, mengingat, "Kurasa.. di SMA Kaguya,"

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Puas dengan jawaban _kurasa_ milik Len itu.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau masih suka dengannya?" Len menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatunya, dn berdiri sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Rin memerah pipinya, "Tidak, tidak! Lagipula aku akan mencari cowok lain. Ayo! Kau sudah selesai, kan? Cepat kita berangkat," Rin bangkit dan membuka pintu. Begitu membuka pintu, mata Rin menangkap sesosok hewan—maksudnya manusia laki-laki sedang menguap di depan ruman yang ada di depan rumahnya(?).

"Ah! Ohayou, Rin," sapa laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum ke Rin.

"Wah! Ohayou, Mikuo! Seragammu bagus, ya?" Len berkata duluan sebelum Rin menyahut sapaan ramah Mikuo itu.

"Terimakasih. Seragam kalian juga bagus,"

Len menoleh ke Rin yang sedang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Len tertawa, "Sudah kuduga, kau masih suka Mikuo, kan?" bisik Len.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah! Ayo kita berangkat! Mikuo, kami berangkat! Dah!" Rin mendorong Len seraya melambaikan tangannya ke Mikuo.

Mikuo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Oke. Daah,"

Lagi-lagi wajah Rin memerah saat melihat senyum Mikuo, "Cih. Pokoknya aku harus mencari laki-laki yang lebih keren dari Mikuo!" niat Rin pelan.

Ternyata Len mendengarnya, dan mengomentari niat Rin, "Akhirnya pasti kau _lagi-lagi_ jatuh cinta pada Mikuo, kan? Itu juga terjadi saat SMP," Len mengikik.

"Diamlaah! Dasar shota jeleek!" Rin menjambak rambut Len. Len mengaduh, lalu berusaha menjambak Rin juga.

"Dada rata!" balas Len.

"SHOTA!"

"DADA RATA!"

"SHO—" Rin baru akan berteriak lagi saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Maaf..." seseorang yang menyentuh pundak Rin mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat wajah garang Rin.

Rin melepas jambakannya, "Ah, maaf. Ada apa?" tanya Rin, seraya menjaga _image_-nya. Len mendengus.

Seseorang berambut biru tua yang setinggi Mikuo itu gugup, "Ah, eh... maaf, apa kalian tahu dimana letak SMA Vocaloid? Aku pernah kesana, tapi karena aku baru pindah kesini, aku belum hafal jalannya,"

Rin mengangguk-angguk, "Kebetulan kami juga mau kesana. Mau sama-sama?" tawarnya.

"Eh? Boleh? Arigatou gozaimasu!" kata cowok itu senang, tapi sesaat kemudian dahinya mengerut, "Hei. Untuk apa kau ke SMA?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bersekolah disana!" balas Rin. Ia tahu _lagi-lagi_ ia dan dirinya disangka anak SMP. Sebelumnya saat mereka masih SMP juga seperti itu.

.

_**Flashback**_

**.**

"_Hei! Kalian!" Kepala sekolah SMP Crypton tiba-tiba mendatangi kedua Kagamine yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan marah. Yang didatangi kaget, tapi mereka berdua berusaha tenang._

"_Maaf, ada apa ya pak?" tanya Len._

"_Ada apa? Kalian tahu kesalahan kalian!" bentak Kepala Sekolah._

_Rin dan Len berpandangan, "Apa?" tanya mereka _polos_._

"_ANAK KELAS SATU TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN BERBAUR DENGAN ANAK KELAS TIGA! Cepat kembali ke tempat kelas satu!" teriak Kepala Sekolah._

_Teman-teman kedua Kagamine itu tertawa, karena mereka tahu benar _Kagamine Rin _ dan_ Kagamine Len_ itu kelas _tiga_. Wajah Rin memerah. Len _sih_, tenang-tenang saja. _

_Rin mengamuk sebelum Pak Kepala Sekolah membuka mulutnya lagi. Dijambaknya rambut kepala sekolah SMP-nya itu tanpa belas kasihan._

"_R—RIN!" teriak Len histeris berusaha menghentikan kembarannya yang sedang mengamuk. Kalau tidak dihentikan, bisa-bisa Rin dan Len tidak jadi diluluskan oleh Kepala Sekolah. Tapi ternyata tanpa dihentikan pun, Rin tidak melanjutkan jambakannya karena..._

_Rambut yang dijambak Rin lepas. Seketika itu juga, wajah Kepala Sekolah berubah warna. Merah. Malu. Akhirnya, kebanggan karena sudah hampir delapan tahun menjabat sebagai _Kepala Sekolah yang Berambut _hancur sudah karena Kagamine Rin._

_Seluruh sekolah mentertawakannya. Guru-guru yang hadir juga ada yang tertawa, walau kebanyakan hanya bisa menahan tawanya._

_Rin puas,menyeringai kepada Kepala Sekolah, lalu meninggalkan sang Kepala Sekolah sambil berniat dalam hati bahwa ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke SMP Crypton jika kepala sekolahnya masih _dia_._

.

_**Flashback : end**_

.

"Haah? Kukira... kukira kalian anak SMP! Maafkan aku!" Kaito membungkuk, salah tingkah.

"Ya... tidak apa-apa," Rin menahan kekesalannya karena cowok biru dihadapannya itu terlihat keren, "ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kaito, Kaito Shion. Salam kenal," cowok yang mengaku bernama Kaito itu tersenyum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Kagamine Rin. Ini kembaranku, Kagamine Len. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Rin membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Len mendekati Kaito, dan berbisik, "Hati-hati. Dia itu cewek garang dan berdada rata,"

Rin otomatis menjambak Len, lebih keras dari Len tadi cukup keras hingga Rin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"AAAAH! RIN, LEPAAAS!" tangan Len menggapai-gapai, dan menyentuh pita besar di kepala Rin. Segera saja Len menarik pita itu.

"Hei, hei..." Kaito berusaha menenangkan Rin dan Len. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Minta tolong? Tidak mungkin. Nanti bisa-bisa Rin dan Len disangka maling dan _digebukin_. Akhirnya Kaito hanya diam, melongo.

Karena Rin tidak mau pitanya yang ia pasang tadi pagi dengan teliti lepas, ia melepas jambakannya dan mendengus.

Len juga melepas tarikannya sesaat setelah Rin melepas rambutnya. Tapi karena rambutnya berantakan, Len terpaksa melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Hei. Ternyata kalian mirip sekali, ya?" tanya Kaito melihat Len yang rambutnya tidak diikat dan Rin secara bergantian.

"Terimakasih," sahut Rin.

"Ya, kami memang mirip. Bahkan kadang aku tdak tahu Rin itu cowok atau cewek. Lihat saja, dia tidak punya dada, rambutnya pendek, wajahnya garang—" Len menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Rin men-_death glare _-nya.

Kaito tertawa, "Sudahlah. Hei.. kita sudah sampai, SMA Vocaloid!" Kaito melihat gerbang selamat datang serta banyak orang lalu lalang dengan seragam yang sama seperti miliknya di depannya.

.

.

Rin langsung duduk di sofa saat sudah sampai dirumahnya, "Upacaranya melelahkan sekaliii," keluhnya, menoleh ke arah Len yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, "Benar kan, Len?"

"Ya. Mau kubuatkan es jeruk?" tawar Len.

"Boleh! Terimakasih, Leeen! Kau memang mengerti aku," Rin memeluk Len.

Len agak memerah dipeluk Rin seperti itu, "Rin, lepaskan aku!" Len meronta.

Rin tertawa, "Oke. Oh ya, aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata Kaito murid berprestasi. Aku sampai kaget saat melihatnya maju ke depan," Rin mengingat-ingat kejadian upacara tadi.

"Ya. Kukira ia orang yang kikuk dan bodoh," sahut Len sambil memotong jeruk menjadi dua bagian secara horisontal.

Rin tersenyum, "Walaupun kikuk dan bodoh pun, dia tetap keren, kok!" ungkap Rin, tiba-tiba.

Len menoleh ke arah Rin, "Jangan-jangan... kau?"

"Benar! Lagipula dia lebih keren dari Mikuo, kok!"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya, "Rin. Kau tahu tidak? Sekilas Kaito itu mirip dengan Mikuo! Kurasa kau memang _benar-benar_ suka dengan Mikuo,"

"Huh! Dibandingkan Mikuo, Kaito jauh lebih baik!" kata Rin kesal saat mengingat wajah Mikuo yang tidak pernah sama sekali menyadari perasaannya, _menurutnya_.

"Kita baru kenal," kata Len, "sebaiknya kau jangan seyakin itu, Rin."

"Fufufu, kau khawatir denganku, ya? Terimakasih!" Rin tersenyum, mengambil handphone disakunya, "Woah, ada e-mail!"

_From : BlueIce_KaitoS_

_To : PrincessRin_orangelover_

_Subj : E-mail pertama_

_Halo. Kau sudah sampai dirumah? Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur_

Rin tersenyum melihat isi e-mail itu, "Perhatian sekali, sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Mikuo!" bisik Rin.

"Apa? Apa yang berbeda dengan Mikuo? Hei. Kau baca e-mail dari siapa?" tanya Len _kepo_ mendadak.

Rin tidak menjawab, sibuk mengetik.

"Kaito?" tebak Len.

Rin mengangguk pelan, malu-malu tapi terlihat senang saat Len menyebut nama Kaito.

"Kau benar-benar suka dengannya?" tanya Len, menyodorkan gelas berisi es jeruk ke Rin.

"Ah, terimakasih," Rin menerima es jeruknya, "yah, kira-kira seperti itu,"

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan Mikuo?"

"Kenapa dengannya?" dengus Rin, "cowok sok keren yang menyebalkan itu tidak ada urusan denganku," katanya, mengingat saat-saat menyebalkan.

Len menghela napasnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Mau kuberitahu tidak?" Len menatap Rin.

Rin membalas tatapan Len, "Apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

"Oh, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Aku akan tidur. Dah," Len membereskan peralatan membuat es jeruk(?) yang tadi dipakainya lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Oke. Jangan lupa bangun sebelum waktu makan malam, ya!" Rin tersenyum lalu meneguk es jeruknya.

Len menggerutu, "Harusnya kau yang memasak, tahu. Kau kan perempuan dan aku laki-laki!"

Rin tertawa, "Kau mau makan masakanku?" tanya Rin, dan Len segera menggeleng saat mengingat terakhir kali ia makan masakan Rin. Terlalu asin, terlalu manis, gosong, asam, dan sebagainya yang jauh dari kata enak dan mendekati kata mematikan. Oke, berlebihan.

"Bangunkan aku," pinta Len.

.

.

.

**Tebece!**

.

Kuro : "..."

Momo : "Apa?"

Kuro : "Ah, tidak..."

Momo : "Kau aneh, Kuro."

Midori : "Heei. Kurasa dibagian ini tidak ada yang lucu,"

Momo : "Masa, sih? Aku sudah membuatnya sebaik mungkin, lho?"

Akari : "Apa aku tidak boleh menambah bagian _kesukaanku_ di fic ini?"

Momo : "NGGAK! NGGAK BOLEH!"

Kuro : "Galaknya,"

Momo : "Kau bilang sesuatu?" *death glare*

Kuro : "Tidak, tidak! Hei, Momo. Bukannya kau harus meminta review dari pembaca?"

Momo : "Oh iya! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan,"

Kuro : "Fyuuh,"

Aoko : "Benar-benar pintar,"

Kuro : "HUWAAA! Kau muncul tiba-tiba sekali!"

Momo : "Jangan berisik! Readers, kami minta review kalian yaa! Jangan cuma baca doang!"

Kuro, Akari, Midori, Aoko : "REVIEW!"

Akari : "Baca doang, kubunuh kalian!" *ngacungin katana*

Aoko : "Hei-_-"

Momo : "Jangan lupa tunggu chapter selanjutnya, _That Day_ !"

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : **That Day**

_Kau tahu apa yang lebih manis dari gula?_

_Kau tahu apa yang lebih cantik dari kupu-kupu?_

_Kau tahu apa yang dapat membuatku terbang tanpa sayap?_

.

.

_**Cari jawabannya di chapter berikutnya! See ya!**_


	2. 2: That Day

**My Choice**

_**Chapter 2 : That Day**_

** ©2012**

Disclaimer : Punya Crypton sama Yamaha!

Chara : Kagamine Twins, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Mikuo, Hatsune Miku

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

WARNING : fail humor. OOC (mungkin), typo(s).

A/N : - Normal POV

.

.

Rin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat layar _handphone_-nya.

"Hei," Len menepuk pundak Rin sampai yang ditepuk pundaknya berseru kaget dan mengagetkan sang penepuk /senjatamakantuan(?)/.

"Apaan sih?" kata Rin kesal, "mengagetkanku saja!"

Len mencibir, "Kau terlalu sibuk bertingkah _aneh_, makanya tidak menyadari kedatanganku!"

"Siapa yang bertingkah aneh?" balas Rin.

"Tidak usah kuberitahu, pasti kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Rin mengendikkan bahunya, tidak peduli lagi, "Terserah kau,"

"Berapa hari ini kau sibuk dengan handphone-mu!" tukas Len, kesal karena merasa tidak diacuhkan, "bahkan saat Mikuo datang membawakan kue kesukaanmu pun kau masih saja sibuk dengan handphone-mu! Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" omel Len.

"Kau yang kenapa, _Makhluk Shota_? Mengomeliku tanpa alasan," Rin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Len dengan tatapan kesal karena diomeli, "bahkan kau menyebut nama Mikuo. Huh! Aku benci dengan nama itu, kau tau?"

Len balas menatap Rin, tapi dengan pandangan _miris_, "Kau masih ingat hari itu, kan?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku."

Len bangkit, lalu keluar dari kamar Rin.

Rin mendesah pelan saat melihat Len pergi dengan tampang kesal campur kasihan, "Len. Kumohon, jangan ingatkan aku. Jangan ingatkan aku," bisiknya.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

_Rin membuka kotak surat. Lalu menemukan sebuah amplop tanpa perangko di dalamnya. Rin mengambil surat itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia membolak-balikkan surat itu, berharap ada nama sang pengirim surat. Tapi nihil. Yang ia temukan hanya namanya. Berarti, surat itu ditujukan kepadanya._

_Akhirnya Rin membawa surat itu ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, Rin membuka surat itu dengan hati-hati dan membacanya dengan teliti._

Untuk Kagamine Rin.

Kau tahu apa yang lebih manis dari gula?

Kau tahu apa yang lebih cantik dari kupu-kupu?

Kau tahu apa yang dapat membuatku terbang tanpa sayap?

Senyumanmu lebih manis dari gula.

Kau lebih cantik dari kupu-kupu.

Suaramu bernyanyi dapat membuatku terbang tanpa sayap.

_Rin serta merta _blushing_ sebelum membaca seluruh isi surat itu._

"_Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" gumamnya, "siapa?" ia kembali membolak-balikkan amplop surat tersebut. Tapi hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya._

_Rin melanjutkan membaca._

Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?

Kau tahu sekarang bulan apa?

Apa kau tahu aku siapa?

Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengirimimu surat?

Sekarang tanggal satu, Rin.

Sekarang bulan April, Rin.

Aku adalah seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Tapi aku bukan Len.

Aku mengirimimu surat karena...

Aku...

Aku...

Aku...

MENIPUMU. _April mop! _Kena kau :P

_Rin membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan, bukan malu. Tapi karena marah._

"_MIKUOOOOO!" teriak Rin kesal. Dirobeknya surat itu. Lalu saat surat itu sudah menjadi robekan-robekan kecil, Rin mencampakkannya ke lantai. Lalu dengan ganas Rin menginjak-injak robekan-robekan surat itu._

_Lalu Rin keluar dari kamarnya, dan berlari menuju rumah Mikuo yang terletak persis di depan rumahnya. Dengan tidak sabar, Rin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Mikuo, "MIKUO! KELUAR KAU!"_

_Tidak lama setelah Rin berteriak menyuruh Mikuo keluar, seseorang berambut biru muda membuka pintu, dan bertanya, "Ada apa—eh? Rin? Tumben kau berkunjung?" Mikuo tersenyum manis._

_Biasanya wajah Rin memerah melihat senyuman Mikuo itu, tapi kali ini Rin tidak peduli. Ditariknya baju Mikuo di bagian pundak, dan mendekatkan wajah Mikuo ke wajahnya, "Apa... maksudmu dengan surat itu?!" bentak Rin _to the point_._

"_Surat? Surat apa?" Mikuo memasang wajah _blo'on.

"_Surat... yang kau taruh di kotak surat rumahku dan ditujukan padaku! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu! Kubunuh kau!" Rin menuding wajah Mikuo yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya._

_Mikuo menatap wajah Rin lekat-lekat, "Ah! Surat itu, ya? Maaf, aku bercanda. Lagipula ini kan _April Mop_. Aku berhak membohongimu, kan? Maaf," lirih Mikuo._

_Rin menatap garang wajah Mikuo, lalu melepaskan cengkaramannya, "Oke. Aku terima permintaan maafmu," Rin berbalik, berniat pulang. Ia iba melihat wajah Mikuo yang seperti memelas. _

"_Rin!" Mikuo menggenggam tangan kanan Rin sebelum Rin menjauh._

_Rin menoleh ke Mikuo, "Y-ya?" jawabnya gugup._

"_Sebenarnya... aku... aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Rin! Jadilah pacarku!" Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya._

_Rin sempurna memerah wajahnya. Ia memang suka dengan Mikuo dari kelas lima SD. Tidak disangkanya Mikuo ternyata menembaknya hari ini, "Na-nani?"_

"_Aku menyukaimu! Kau dengar atau tidak? Jangan-jangan kau sekarang tuli, hah?"_

_Rin menjitak Mikuo._

"_Jadi... jawabanmu?"_

"_Eh—aku.. aku—" Rin tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa._

_Mikuo menatap Rin yang gugup setengah coretmampuscoret mati. Lalu tiba-tiba Mikuo tertawa keras._

_Rin terkejut dengan suara tawa Mikuo, "Ada apa?" tanya Rin._

"_KENA KAU! Maaf, tadi aku hanya bohong! _April Mop_! Dua-kosong untukku, Ka-ga-mi-ne Ri-n!" Mikuo membuat wajah penuh kemenangan._

_Rin marah. Benar-benar marah. Ditendangnya wajah Mikuo tanpa ampun._

"_Kau menyebalkan, Mikuo. BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" jerit Rin ke Mikuo yang sedang mengaduh memegangi wajahnya yang habis ditendang Rin dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Rin berlari pulang, lalu membanting pintu rumahnya._

_Mikuo memaksakan membuka matanya untuk melihat Rin, ia meringis. Lalu bergumam pelan, "R-Rin..."_

.

_Flashback end_

.

.

Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sehari setelah ia menendang wajah Mikuo saat itu, Mikuo tidak datang kesekolah selama seminggu. Bahkan setelah seminggu pun, wajah Mikuo masih terlihat bengkak.

"Huh. Itu salahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak membohongiku, dia tidak akan mendapat tendangan," cibir Rin. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ miliknya bergetar, tanda ada sms masuk. Rin dengan bersemangat membuka pesan yang masuk.

_From : Mikuo_

_Sub : Bukakan pintu._

_Rin, aku di depan pintu rumahmu. Len tidak ada dirumah ya? Tolong bukakan pintunya._

Rin mendengus kesal, menuju ke bawah untuk membuka pintu.

"Ah! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Tiap aku main kesini, Len selalu bilang bahwa kau sibuk," kicau Mikuo saat melihat wajah Rin.

"Apa tujuanmu?" balas Rin dingin, tanpa melihat wajah Mikuo. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Ya, walaupun Rin menatap lurus, yang ditangkapnya bukannya wajah Mikuo, karena Mikuo jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Mikuo agak menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan wajah Rin, "Kau kenapa?"

Rin membuang muka, "Sudahlah. Apa tujuanmu kesini? Menggangguku? Menipuku lagi?"

Mikuo melongo, "Rin—jangan-jangan... kau masih ingat saat itu ya?"

Rin tidak menjawab.

"Rin. Maaf—aku.. aku tidak bermaksud.. ergh—aku.."

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, lebih baik kau pulang!" bentak Rin.

"Uwoh, galak sekali seperti biasanya. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan _tart_ jeruk ini. Buatanku," Mikuo menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi _tart_ jeruk kepada Rin.

Sekali ini Rin menatap Mikuo, "Maaf aku membentakmu. Terimakasih, kau baik sekali... Mikuo," Rin menerima kotak _tart_ itu dari tangan Mikuo dengan tangan kanannya.

Mikuo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia pamit.

Rin menatap punggung Mikuo yang semakin menjauh. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya menghangat dan memerah, "Uh! Rin, Rin! Jangan terpana dengan kebaikan Mikuo! Pikirkan Kaito. Kaaaaitooo," gumam Rin, menepuk pipinya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Lalu Rin berbalik dan masuk kembali kerumahnya. _Tart_ dari Mikuo ia simpan di kulkas, untuk dimakan bersama Len saat Len pulang nanti.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong... Len kemana ya?" tanya Rin kepada dirinya sendiri, "kurasa dia tidak bilang padaku ia akan pergi hari ini? ... ah, sudahlah!" Rin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Sementara itu, di rumah Mikuo.

Mikuo tersenyum kepada sosok di depannya, "Terimakasih sudah membantuku,"

"Oke! Panggil aku kapan saja kau butuh bantuanku,"

Mikuo mengacungkan jempolnya, "Siiip! Kau memang sahabatku!"

"Tentu saja!" sosok itu tertawa, "Oh ya, apa kau punya _game_ baru? Aku akan disini sebentar lagi."

Mikuo mengangguk, menunjukkan kaset _game_-nya yang baru, "Kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa," tantang Mikuo kepada temannya itu.

"Menantang ya? Kalau kau kalah, traktir aku selama seminggu di toko _burger_ depan stasiun, oke?"

Mikuo menyanggupi.

.

.

.

**Lagi-lagi bersambung! xD**

Hehee~ selesai sudah chapter ini.

Ohiya, sebenernya, chap ini udah lama selesai. Saya males banget ngapdetnya. /pluk. Enjoy reading ya.

.

.

Chapter 3 : **Len**

_Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh. Len, yang ditatapi Rin, hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk._

"_Len... kau jahat!" jerit Rin._

"_Ri-Rin! Maaf, aku hanya..." Len berusaha menjelaskan. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Tapi Rin menggeleng, tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Len._

.

.

_**Len disebut jahat oleh kembarannya sendiri, Rin. Ada apa sih? Tunggu chapter berikutnya kelar! See ya!**_


End file.
